


Wait And See

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, wlw imagines, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Iris waking Reader up with kisses. Like Reader is refusing to get up and Iris straddling Reader peppering kisses all over reader's face and neck until she kisses lips. The kiss deepens and iris pulls says reader will get more if she gets out of bed.
Relationships: Iris West/Female Reader, Iris West/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Wait And See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Iris let out a chuckle when she looked over to you. The way you were positioned in bed reminded her just how much you trusted her to see you like this - one leg hanging off the edge of the bed, hair tussled, and you snoring. Iris would never tell you that you snored, but she didn't mind. She knew you were right there. Whoever said snoring wasn't cute never had the experience of waking up to you. 

Iris knew you had been exhausted. You were pulling double shifts at the hospital and still going to school full time online. You amazed her with your perseverance and dedication. However, if she didn't get you up by 8 am, you'd be sleeping in the whole day, and she wanted to spend time with you. 

Iris began peppering kisses all over your face, yet to her surprise, you didn't even budge. 

"Y/N, baby. Wake up."

"Few more hours please." 

You groan and bury yourself deeper in the blankets. You know you're acting like a child but you were so exhausted. 

"Baby, please. I want to spend the day with you. It's the only time we'll have for the next three days."

You sighed knowing she'd won, and she knew it. But damn it if you wanted to get out of bed. Iris sensing this, straddled you.

"You be good for me now, baby and I promise tonight we can have some fun."

Did her voice have to be that sexy?

"Okay."

Iris pulls the blankets off of you and takes your hand to the bathroom. Your eyes are still 75% closed at this point as you start to remove your clothes. This was the only way you'd fully awake - under a cold shower. And Iris knew that. 

Once you were fully awake you apologized to Iris and began making her favorite breakfast as she prepared the coffee. It was so easy to forget that work wasn't everything in your life. The two of you were dedicated to your jobs, but there was a time when neither of you couldn't go an hour without texting or talking to each other. The romance hadn't died. It just was set aside for both of your dreams and aspirations. If you were being honest, you'd been working more because there was an opening for the nursing management position, and you were doing much more to show that you were a worthy candidate. But as Iris wrapped her arms around you as you continued to cook, all that really mattered was her and the time the two of you spent together. 

* * *

Iris was loving the attention you were giving her. Not that you ignored her, but it seemed lately all you two did was sleep and eat and go to work. The two of you didn't spend outside of your means but it felt like the two of you were constantly picking up more hours. Iris's reason for working more was finally getting you the ring she had found for you. You had fallen asleep during the movie, and Iris didn't have the heart to wake you up. 

* * *

By the time it was nearing 5 pm, you had woken up and realized you had slept for three hours. You woke up to Iris smiling at you, and you were surprised.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Y/N."

"But I fell asleep on you."

"You can always make it up to me if you'd like, but why don't the two of us just sleep? Whenever we wake up, we can eat."

"Thank you, love."

Iris and you kiss, and you put your head on her chest and as your breathing syncs with hers, you drift off to sleep. Knowing that soon, you'd be finished with school in a month, and you had already scheduled two week's worth of leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a sexy sequel.


End file.
